


Eyes on the Thighs

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, M/M, Resolved Sexual Tension, Smut, halloween party, no real plot, thigh worship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:27:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Things take a turn at the team's Halloween costume party when Buck spills his drink on himself after being caught checking Eddie out, and Eddie follows him when he leaves to get cleaned up.





	Eyes on the Thighs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelyLittleGrim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLittleGrim/gifts).

> This is for Amanda, who wanted "Buck being super into Halloween because of all the candy and the sexy costumes and then he’s just completely blindsided by Eddies costume during a station party" which lead to my first smut fic in like a year maybe.
> 
> Eddie's costume inspo can be found [here](https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/454044775348174858/625887214165032970/images_1.jpeg), though in red instead of white. Also, shout out to caffeinatedstark on Tumblr for helping to inspire Buck's costume <3

Buck loves Halloween. It's by far his favorite holiday with the candy and the costumes. Especially the sexy ones. 

When he makes that comment at the station it earns him a lot of groans and eye rolls. Except for Eddie. He just stays quiet, looking off somewhere like he's lost in thought. 

They're having a party at the station a few days before Halloween. An adult's only party. Buck can only imagine how that's going to go. Something tells him there's going to be a lot of singing karaoke from Maddie and Chimney. 

He's been thinking about his costume for weeks, wanting to have the perfect one. One that will get the attention of a certain fireman with hazel eyes. 

He settles for a nurse. One with short shorts and a shirt that only buttons halfway. It's not the most comfortable but he looks fucking good in it. Even if it will have Maddie rolling her eyes.

He's excited as he drives to the station, both for everyone to see his costume, and to see what everyone else is wearing. Especially Eddie. He's been pretty tight lipped on the details of his costume and the curiosity has been killing Buck. 

All Eddie does is smirk when Buck questions him, telling him he’ll just have to wait and see. Now the time is finally here and Buck is bursting with anticipation.

He walks into the station to see only Maddie and Bobby downstairs, everyone else is upstairs with the food. As expected, Maddie takes one look at Buck’s costume and shakes her head. “A sexy nurse, Buck? Really?”

“It’s a sexy costume party!” Buck says, trying to defend himself. Truthfully, he’d picked out the costume he hoped would get Eddie’s attention the most. 

Maddie, who is dressed in a pantsuit, rolls her eyes. “There are different levels of sexy.”

“Well I wanted something that would…” he looks upstairs, trying to catch a glimpse of Eddie. “Is Eddie here yet? I was wanting to…”

His words trail off when Eddie walks into the room. He's wearing a wrestler's outfit with the shortest shorts Buck has ever seen, and his chest is almost completely uncovered. Not that Buck can really appreciate that with the way Eddie's thighs are on full display. 

Those damn thighs that have been haunting Buck lately and driving him crazy, even when covered, are now in full view. 

"Fuck," he whispers, hoping no one else heard him. Especially not Maddie. She’d never let him live it down.

"My eyes are up here, Buckley."

The sound of Eddie's amused voice snaps him out of his daze. He blinks, reluctantly lifting his gaze. He goes slower than he intended. But once he started taking in all that skin and muscle Eddie has exposed, it's hard not to look. 

He clears his throat and averts his gaze. "Yeah I know."

He doesn't try to deny he was checking Eddie out. Everyone in the room and upstairs probably saw it if they were looking. Which makes it even more embarrassing. It's bad enough that Eddie noticed. He doesn't know how he's going to look him in the eye again. 

"Buck?"

Buck startles at the sound of Eddie's voice and the warmth of his hand on his shoulder. Eddie pulls back in time to not get hit with Buck's drink when it splashes out of his glass, and all over Buck's shirt. 

Buck closes his eyes for a moment, trying to push down his growing embarrassment. 

"We're going upstairs," Bobby says. "Buck why don't you go get cleaned up?”

Buck nods, “Sure Cap.”

He turns and flees the room, not looking back. He doesn’t want to see the look on Eddie’s face. He gets to his locker and sighs, lifting off his now wet and sticky shirt. So much for his nurse outfit.

"What are you doing?"

Buck freezes and turns his head. Eddie is there. Standing only a few feet away. He crosses his arms and Buck swallows, trying not to stare at the way his muscles tighten. 

God those arms would feel amazing wrapped around him. Buck closes his eyes and turns away, resting his against the cool locker.

"I just need a moment," Buck says. "I uhhh… I drank too much."

"Buck, you've barely had a beer since you got here. Mostly because you spilled it all over yourself."

"Yeah thanks. I remember," Buck mutters. "I don't need a reminder I made an ass of myself. So if you could just…" Buck sucks in a breath at the feeling of Eddie's hand against the bare skin of his hip. His voice absolutely does not raise when he questions him. "Eddie?"

"Do you have any idea what you look like right now?"

Eddie's voice is lower, his warm breath blowing across the skin of Buck's neck. Buck's having a hard enough time breathing. Coming up with a coherent response seems out of the question. Especially when he feels the warm press of lips against his skin. 

Buck's dead. That has to be what this is. He slipped on his spilled drink and hit his head, and now he's dead. 

And since he's dead he might as well enjoy this. 

Eddie chuckles, nipping at the skin below his ear. "You're not dead Buck."

"So this is happening?"

"Mmhmm."

"Thank God," he breathes. He turns in Eddie's hold and pulls Eddie in with a hand on the back of his neck. He kisses him, feeling the tension crash around them like a wave. All those months of pining and growing tension between them and he finally has this. He finally knows what his lips feel like pressed against his own, how he tastes when he licks into Buck’s mouth, tangling their tongues together. 

Eddie presses Buck further against the locker and Buck groans, reveling in the feeling of Eddie’s hard body pressed against his. But he still wants more.

"Hi I'm Buck, I'll be your nurse tonight." Buck murmurs, running a hand down Eddie's chest. He palms Eddie's growing bulge and smirks. "Let me take care of you."

"Christ," Eddie mutters, leaning his head against Buck's. "We can't…" he cuts off with a moan when Buck takes him in his hand and gives a few teasing strokes. “Evan, we can't do this here."

"They're all upstairs," Buck says, nipping at his jaw as he continues to stroke him through the thin material of his shorts. "We can move this to the back and no one will ever know." He moves his hand, slipping beneath the fabric of Eddie's uniform. "Please, Eddie." 

His fingers trail down, brushing along one of the thighs he loves so much, that he wants so desperately to sink his teeth into. He kisses him again, hard and dirty, as he drags him in. He grinds against him, bringing their clothed erections together, drawing moans from both men. "Can't you see how bad I want you?"

Eddie whines, low in his throat. Then he's pulling back. Buck doesn't have a chance to question him before Eddie is grabbing him by the arm and pulling him towards the back of the locker room. Buck smirks when he finds his back pressed against the wall of the shower.

Eddie stands in front of him, panting hard as his eyes rake across his body, looking their fill. Buck does the same. They land on his thighs again and Buck can't help but palm his still growing erection through his shorts. If he doesn't get his mouth on Eddie's thighs soon he might combust. 

"Like what you see?" Eddie asks, walking slowly closer. He's like a lion with his sights set on his prey. Buck has no problem being the prey for now. Not if it gets him what he so desperately wants. 

Buck strides forward, closing the distance between them. He grabs Eddie by the back of the neck and pulls him closer, crashing their lips together. He licks into his mouth, drawing a groan from Eddie that he wants to hear more of. He knows this is risky, and that they should try to be quieter, but he doesn't care. They're just going to have to hope that the music will be loud enough to drown out any noise from either of them. 

Buck spins them around, and presses Eddie against the wall, not even once breaking the kiss. He feels Eddie smirking against his lips and nips at his plump bottom lip, earning a gasp from Eddie. 

His hands trail up Eddie's chest and across his shoulders. He hooks his fingers under the thin material of Eddie's uniform and starts sliding it down his arms. Eddie gets the hint and pulls it the rest of the way off his arms.

Buck pulls back, taking him in. All that's left are those damn shirts. Which Buck will get to in a few moments. Right now he needs to show Eddie's chest the appreciation it deserves.

He runs his hands across his chest, eyes tracking the path as he watches Eddie's muscles ripple under his touch. 

Eddie's hands are lighting their own fire within him as they move across his back, every so often dipping beneath his shorts, before slipping away again. 

Buck moves in, licking and sucking at Eddie's neck, pushed on by the delicious noises Eddie is making. “God Eddie,” Buck mumbles against his skin. “You have no idea how long I’ve been wanting this. Wanting you.”

“I think I have some idea,” Eddie tells him. “But God Buck, we’re going to talk about this.”

“Later,” Buck tells him, nipping gently at his skin. “Much later. After I’ve had my wicked way with you.”

Eddie chuckles and rakes his nails down Buck’s back, “Well then get on with it then.”

Buck doesn’t need to be told twice. He sinks slowly to his knees. His hands are splayed across his thighs and God Buck just really wants to taste them. To sink his teeth in and worship them like the amazing gifts they are. 

"Then do it," Eddie rasps. 

Buck can't even be embarrassed that he spoke all that out loud, not with the way it obviously affected Eddie. He leans in and kisses his hip as his hand move to the hem of his shorts. 

As much as he loves Eddie in this uniform he needs it gone. He needs that tan skin on full display. 

"Buck," Eddie groans. He tangles his hand in Buck's hair and tries to push him forward. 

Buck smirks and looks up at him through his lashes. He leans in and ever so lightly licks at the head of Eddie's dick through his shorts. Liking the way it feels, Buck keeps at, licking and sucking and drawing delicious moans from Eddie. 

"Please Buck," Eddie pants. "Please."

Buck reluctantly pulls away, deciding to take pity on him. There will be time for teasing later. More time for them to take things slow and properly appreciate their bodies. Now his one mission, besides finally getting his mouth on Eddie's thighs, is to get him off. He wonders if it would be possible to do that just by touching his thighs. Another thing to explore later. 

Buck quickly pushes down Eddie's shorts, only to realize he still has his shoes on. Eddie laughs and kicks them off, giving Buck a look that tells him he might as well do the same. He does, taking his socks off for good measure. Then he focuses back on Eddie, watching as he finally kicks his shorts off. They land on a bench somewhere across the room but Eddie doesn't seem to care. His gaze is too focused on Buck. Which Buck doesn't notice because he can't stop looking at Eddie's thighs. 

He runs his hands over them, taking in how smooth yet firm they are. How thick. God. One day he's going to have Eddie wrap them around his neck while he sucks him off. 

For now, he leans in, finally allowing himself what he's been so desperately craving. He runs his nose across his left thigh, nuzzling into it, before his tongue comes out, licking at the skin. "So beautiful," Buck murmurs, his hands and lips focusing on ever inch he can. "I would write a fucking sonnet about these thighs, Eddie."

Eddie's snort turns into a gasp when Buck's eyes lift to meet his. "Buck…"

Buck keeps his eyes on Eddie as be sinks his teeth into Eddie's thigh. Eddie cries out, his hand fisting hard in Buck's hair. 

"Fuck. Evan. You really are going to be the death of me."

Buck grins up at him, "Sorry?"

"You're not," Eddie says, giving him a fond smile as he shakes his head. 

He's right, Buck isn't the least bit sorry. "Do you want me to stop?" Buck asks, running his fingers teasingly along his thigh, making sure to veer off and ever so lightly touch his erection. 

Eddie narrows his eyes, "Don't you dare."

Buck smirks and finally takes Eddie in his palm. He's hot and heavy as Buck strokes him. Buck’s mouth waters at the sight of him sliding through his fist. He leans down, licking at the head before taking him into his mouth. He groans at the taste of Eddie’s pre-cum and the feel of him on his tongue. 

“Fuck,” Eddie gasps, tugging on Buck’s hair, whether on purpose or instinct, Buck isn’t sure. But he loves it. He sinks further down, needing more of Eddie’s cock in his mouth. He sets a steady pace for himself, bobbing his head up and down, and stroking what he can’t fit. Eddie lets out a string of moans, gripping his hair with one hand and running his fingers across Buck’s face with the other.

“God Buck you have no idea how good you look,” Eddie mutters.

Buck lifts his gaze, keeping their eyes locked as he continues to suck him off. He’s imagined this so many times before but the reality is so much better than his dreams. Eddie looks wrecked already, and just the thought of _him_ being the one to make Eddie look like that has Buck groaning and palming at his painfully hard cock through his shorts. 

He knows he’s not going to last long, not when he’s already this hard and turned on. He can tell Eddie is getting close too. His grip on Buck’s head is harder and his lips are giving desperate little jerks. He pulls off, only for a moment and wipes his mouth as he looks up at Eddie. “If you need to come, go ahead.”

He takes him back in without waiting for a response, working his hand faster as he continues to bob his head. Eddie groans, moving both hands to Buck’s hair as he throws his head back against the wall. Watching Eddie come apart like this might be Buck’s new favorite sight. Seeing the sweat building on his temple, the way his mouth is slack with pleasure. God Buck doesn’t think he could ever get enough of this.

“Buck,” Eddie groans, tightening his hand in Buck’s hair in warning. “Buck. Fuck.”

Buck groans and continues to work Eddie’s cock. Soon, Eddie’s hips give a few stilted jerks and then he’s coming, filling Buck’s mouth with his warm, salty fluid. Buck swallows it down greedily. 

Eddie eventually pulls him off him and Buck tries not to whine at the loss of him in his mouth. He’s still so hard and knows it won’t take much more to get him off. Eddie’s standing there, panting as he leans back against the wall, looking oh so fucking gorgeous. Eddie’s eyes meet his before drifting lower, watching as Buck strokes himself, searching for the sweet release he’s desperate for. 

Eddie sinks to his knees in front of him and pushes Buck’s hand out of the way, “Now it’s my turn to take care of you,” he murmurs before sliding his hands down Buck’s shorts and taking him into his warm palm. 

“Fuck,” Buck gasps, leaning his head against Eddie’s. 

Eddie smirks and continues to stroke him, “I wish I could taste you. But there will be time for that later.”

Buck whines and jerks his hips up, earning a chuckle from Eddie. “Stop teasing me.”

“You close?” Eddie asks, brushing his thumb over the head of his dick as he strokes him. “You want to come for me, Evan?”

“Yes,” Buck pants. “God yes. Please, Eddie.”

Eddie kisses him, hard and messy as he speeds up his fist, working Buck closer and closer to his release. Buck can feel the coiling in his gut and knows he’s close. So fucking close. Eddie trails kisses across his cheek, along his jaw to his ear. He stops there, panting warm breath across his skin, making him shiver. He takes Buck’s earlobe between his teeth and tugs. “Come for me, Evan.”

Buck moans Eddie’s name as his hips stutter and the coil finally snaps. He comes hard, harder than he can ever remember coming. Eddie strokes him through it, kissing his face and finally his lips, until it’s too much and Buck has to bat his hand away. He falls back against the cold tile, pulling Eddie down with him. 

They lay there, wrapped up in each other, as they both try to get their breathing back under control. Buck’s a little bit in disbelief that it actually happened. But now he’s also worried. Sex always complicates things. He doesn’t want things to be weird between them. He loves Eddie. He doesn’t want to lose him just because he couldn’t keep his hands to himself. 

“Stop worrying,” Eddie murmurs, placing a kiss to the side of his head. “We’re fine.”

“Yeah?” Buck asks, looking up at him.

“Yeah,” Eddie says. He leans in and kisses him softly. “You’re coming home with me tonight and we can talk about everything in the morning, but I assure you, I don’t want this to be a one-time thing.”

“What do you want?”

“I’m serious about you, Ev,” Eddie says. “How could I not be? I want you in my life and Christopher’s for a long time. And that is about as much as my blissed out brain can handle right now.”

Buck chuckles and kisses him again, “Okay. We’ll talk later. But I want you both in my life for a long time too, alright?”

“Alright,” Eddie says. “Now can we please get off this dirty floor?”

Buck grimaces as he looks around them, “Yeah. I think we’re both going to need a shower.”

“And you’re going to need a change of close,” Eddie says, nodding his head down to the obvious damp spot in Buck’s shorts.

Buck hadn’t thought of that in the moment. He’d just wanted to get off. “Because that won’t make it obvious what we were doing.”

“We weren’t exactly quiet,” Eddie says. He frowns as he looks back towards the front of the locker room. “Come to think of it, the whole place seems too quiet.”

Buck frowns. Eddie’s right. The music is no longer playing, and the lights seem to mostly be off. He shares a look with Eddie and both get to their feet. “I’m gonna go check it out.”

“But what about…?”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not going to be a problem,” Buck says. “You get dressed and I’ll be right back.”

He leaves Eddie and walks slowly towards the entrance to the locker room. From what he can tell, no one else is here. There’s a note stuck to the outside of the door. 

_Boys,_

_We took the party elsewhere to give you two more privacy. Lock up when you’re done. Next time keep it to the bedroom. _

_\- Bobby_

There’s another scribbled note in different handwriting below it.

_Congrats on the sex!_

_\- Hen_

Buck sighs and shakes his head, bringing the note back with him into the locker room. Eddie’s just finishing getting dressed when he walks back to join him. “They’re definitely gone,” Buck says, holding up the note.

Eddie grabs it from him and reads it over, his eyes scanning the words a few times before he looks back up at Buck. “How much shit do you think we’re in?”

“Oh we’ll definitely be doing some grunt work for a few shifts,” Buck sighs. He walks up to Eddie and leans in close. “But it was worth it.”

Eddie smirks and hooks an arm around his waist, pulling him closer. “Oh definitely was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day ♥  
[My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
